


Clarity

by ZziplineE



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Electricity, Electrocution, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 18:43:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20050759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZziplineE/pseuds/ZziplineE
Summary: Harry and Max have been partners for some time. With everything that's happened between them, how could they not fall for each other?





	Clarity

Did he have a crush or were his rampant daddy issues making him idolize the next powerful man that entered his life? It happened time and time again in Europe, so why wouldn’t the trend of unhealthy obsession with no basis not continue?

But then again, Max was different. Or... Was he different or was he just nice to Harry the grand total of once? Whatever the reason Harry couldn’t deny his attraction to him. How could he? His eyes were enchanting, his voice deep but soft, and his chest. Fucking shit, his chest.

He tried not to think about Max too often while he was in the den, it made him too… Excited. And the den was too exposed for that. 

“I should go to my room,” his mind echoed. He pulled himself to his feet. His body exhausted from lack of sleep and an unhealthy amount of alcohol that was probably dehydrating him. Almost definitely dehydrating him actually. With the combination of toxic behavior his vision blurred to a point where he didn’t even recognize the door to his room. He gripped the knob, hand shaky, clammy, unable to get a grip. Well, hand and mind, literally and figuratively.

Harry growled his frustration, digging his blunt nails into the wood of his paling oak door. Indents in the wood, splinters in his nails, the pain made his vision clear enough to thrust the door open. He advanced to his bed, his mind and body sluggish once more. He pushed onward, his limbs feeling like he were swimming through molasses. The second his legs hit the edge of his bed, he let himself collapse on top of it. He curled in on himself letting his vision spot and darken before he completely passed out.

Hours in a dreamless abyss had passed before he felt himself finally waking. The sound of static crackled on his ear drums. Static.

Harry took a deep breath slowly pushing himself to a sitting position. The more he woke, the more the static died out in his ears. 

“Max,” his voice was slurred and raspy. He forced his eyes open, the room spinning, sun blinding, but he still managed to fixate his gaze on the radiant light of Max Dillon.

“Max,” he sighed.

“I thought you were dead,” Max’s voice was blunt and emotionless; everything Harry had come to expect from him.

“Yeah? Were you worried about me?” Harry blinked back against the light of the room. There was no response on Max’s half, but he could hear him spark. Once, twice, three times. Maybe he upset him.

“I hardly feel such meaningless emotions anymore.”

Harry nodded his agreement. He heard sliding on the nightstand next to him. Glass? Yeah, a glass that found its way against his lips and was pouring water in his mouth, down his throat. Along with the water came the ability to actually see. 

Harry tilted his head back, drinking what was offered to him. He reached up to take the cup, his hand laid on top of Max’s. Max didn’t seem to get the hint. Maybe he was worried Harry would stop drinking if he took the cup? The cup wasn’t pulled away until Harry drank all the water.

“Thank you, Max,” Harry offered a smile to his friend. A glove clad hand came up to brush his messy bangs from his forehead. He felt pathetic. He must have looked pathetic. Norman would probably agree with that statement.

Max grabbed Harry’s chin, forcing his eyes to meet his, “Are you okay?”

Harry’s vision was still blurry , but he could make out bright blue irises. He wasn’t focusing. A shock against the right of his jaw forced his vision back to normal. To how he should have been seeing.

Max seemed to notice this, he continued a stream of painful shocks to Harry’s abdomen. Harry gasped as his heart rate skyrocketed to an almost painful speed. It was working though, the heavy fog settled over Harry’s mind was clearing up a considerable amount.

Max pulled back to give Harry a moment to catch his breath.

Harry breathlessly chuckled, “Y’know what Max? I’m better now that you’re here.”

Max sparked again, this time only once. Harry briefly wondered why he was doing that before Max placed his hands over his stomach. More shocks, lighter this time, pricked his skin, leaving gooseflesh wherever Max’s hands hovered. Harry watched entranced by the electric current dancing over his flesh.

Harry sighed and whimpered, careful to keep his noises to a minimum, the last thing he wanted to do was weird out Max. Or at least, that’s what he was trying to do. However, a finger ghosted too close to Harry’s ribs, he couldn’t stop the moan that slipped past his carefully placed front, and his walls came crumbling down. Max pushed his hand against that spot, his fingers gently massaging the skin there. Harry’s moans grew louder, until he pushed it a step too far, “Max…”

It was breathy, hardly even there if he was being honest with himself, but Max heard it. Those eyes met Harry’s, and the Osborn knew he was going to die.

Well… He thought he knew.

Max’s eyes were oddly hazy and his breathing was hitched. But beyond his appearance, his body seemed to be fading and losing it’s form, becoming more jagged lines and random strikes of unstable currents. Harry took a breath before curling his fingers around Max’s shoulders. He brought his lips close, static. Static across his lips, they tasted like he had silver in his mouth: metallic.

Just one kiss, but it was enough to make Harry tremble, or maybe it was the long shocks running through his body. Whatever the cause he didn’t want either to stop. His body felt like it was on fire, he didn’t want to think on what that meant, he just wanted Max, right here, right in front of him.

Harry hadn’t even noticed when his hands tightened on Max’s shoulders, or when he seated himself on Max. He didn’t notice it until he felt Max’s gloved hand kneading his butt his static never leaving Harry’s lips.

“Max I’m sor-” he wanted to apologize for being so demanding, desperate, pathetic. All of those things. Max sent a strong shock to his hip, cutting off the Osborn entirely.

“Harry,” his name was said like a command, it pulled the Osborn’s attention to Max, their eyes met, Harry’s unusually clear for the first time in months, Max’s uncharacteristically hazy, “I want to try something with you.”

Harry let out a chuckle, giving a toothy grin. It was the first time during this whole encounter Max saw the man Harry was under this lusty mess, “I mean, what ‘something’ are we talking about here Max?”

He brought a hand to Harry’s cheek rubbing gently with his thumb, “You’ll have to trust me.”

Harry’s brows furrowed, “That’s not a definitive answer… But I trust you.”

The shocks were almost crippling, it was a show of only a fraction of what Max was capable of, but Harry could take it. He was far more interested in the feeling of electricity stigning his limbs than the insistence of his brain telling him to get away from the danger. That was only the hand on his neck forcing his face into the pillow, the gloved one against his throbbing erection wasn’t going unnoticed. It was setting all his nerves into a frenzy, the delicious feeling of someone other than himself getting him off, mixed with the pain that distracted him from the many atrocities of his life was an addictive combination. So much so, it was almost dangerous for both of them. 

With each stroke of Max’s hand Harry would let out some guttural animalistic noise then Max’s hand would spark, unstable from his own interest, Harry would count how many times his vertebrae would sting before the normal buzz returned to humming through his core. His heart hammered against his rib cage, his fingers clinging to the sheets as his saliva spilled out his mouth pooling on the pillow Max held him against.

It all stopped at once as Max pulled off his suit, Harry pulled himself into a sitting position, his knees and body still trembling, his heart fluttering in an almost concerning way. He leaned back against his elbow, admiring Max’s angelic body. He was otherworldly, a deity among the scum of New York who had somehow seen something in Harry he deemed worth while.

Harry watched, entranced, as Max slipped a condom on. Suddenly, he wasn’t so sure about this idea. He swallowed, “You sure this’ll work Max?”

Max’s eyes darted up to Harry’s, he still looked so lustful, for Harry. That felt good enough to make Harry say ‘fuck it, I’m dying anyway’ but he held the question. It didn’t take Max long to respond anyway, “It’s made of polyisoprene, it should work.”

Harry nodded, but he didn’t care about the answer anyway, he needed this so bad. 

“Harry,” Max called to get his attention. Harry snapped back to reality fast enough to catch the lube that was hurled at him.

“Oh, right,” he muttered before pulling the lid open. His legs needed some guiding from his hands, they were numb from the voltage that were just coursing through them, but he eventually managed to get them apart enough for him to feel satisfied. He looked to the bottle nervously before coating his hand in the lube. Harry rubbed his fingers together for a minute before pushing the first finger in. He groaned then impatiently pushed in a second finger.

Harry glanced up at Max, his bright eyes studying his every move. His face flushed impossibly red as he rapidly turned his attention back to himself. He thrusted into himself, scissoring his fingers every now and then until he was satisfied. For a moment he just attempted to catch his breath.

“Harry?” Max had a smirk on his face, his eyebrow arched to show further interest.

Harry flushed before turning his back to Max and lifting his hips in the air, “Well… What’re you waiting for?” 

This time it was Harry’s turn to smirk like a cocky bastard. It was for a few seconds before he felt those gloved hands on his hips. He could still feel coursing through the gloves, which meant he would definitely feel it when Max actually pushed inside him. He swallowed nervously.

“Don’t be scared,” the bassy voice was so close to the back of his ear. Harry wanted to throw back anything that would give him even the slightest shred of dignity, but all possibilities of that flew out the window when Max actually pushed in.

A loud, long, un-Osborn like moan flitted through his throat past his lips. He attempted to rock his hips back, Max’s hands stopped him as he continued in a less intense pace. Thrusting in slowly, pulling out slower. If any human had tried this Harry would have lost his mind, but the pulsing of barley contained electricity slowly moving in and out of his body was enough to keep him complacent. 

It only took a minute for the pace to increase, it was almost like Max was trying to hold back, but just couldn’t. That was nearly enough to just make Harry cum right there. Each passing minute led to Max thrusting into Harry’s body even faster. Just when he thought he was delirious from pleasure, Max’s hands reached around to settle against his pectorals. They massaged the sore muscles there, teased Harry’s nipples, one of the gloves was pulled up and a branching scar was left right over his heart. Max’s breathing was ragged, his form was becoming more unstable. 

His hands slid down his body grabbing to his hips once again. A bite, full of lightning and a possessive intent to leave a mark was placed on the right side of neck, just long enough for a small tree like marking to bloom over his jaw. Harry cried out as he reached his climax, his vision going spotted. Harry, grabbed on to the hand on his hip, rocking back until the equivalent of Max’s climax was apparent. His corporeal form finally faded out entirely and violently, sparks filled the air as the lights dimmed. Everything settled after a while, the room was silent.

After a few seconds, Max’s body began to reform, Harry admired every moment of it, even when he was fully ‘human’ Harry couldn’t take his eyes off him.

“Wow,” he whispered so soft he believed he didn’t say it at all.

“Yeah. Wow,” Max mirrored, his words more breath than actual vocals. His eyes raked over Harry’s body.

Then he sparked in an unstable manner again, he pulled his suit on before anything got out of hand and took a seat next to Harry.

“You should rest…” Max finally stated after clearing his throat.

“Yeah, probably. Stay with m?” Harry gave his most charming Osborn smile.

Max nodded once, watching Harry carefully as his scars formed across the Osborn’s skin, and he continued to watch well after Harry fell asleep.


End file.
